Pour un fondant au chocolat
by Yagaelle
Summary: Un grand évènement s'annonce pour le jeune couple Ron/Hermione.


Pour Linus :

Personnages : Ron et Hermione

Thème : La naissance de leur premier enfant.

**Pour un fondant au chocolat**

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui était près d'elle. Il était déjà 19h30. Elle avait donc dormi tout l'après midi et Ron devait être rentré du bureau depuis peu. Elle profitait encore un peu du calme qui régnait dans la chambre et du confort de son lit mœlleux tout en caressant son ventre arrondi par 9 mois de grossesse. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, son enfant faisait déjà des siennes. Ron pensait que ce serait un garçon et tenait à ce qu'on l'appelle {prénom}. Il avait même refusé qu'on cherche un prénom féminin, prétendant que ce serait se compliquer les choses pour rien. Hermione, elle, savait que son mari pouvait être surpris des suites de l'accouchement. Elle le laissait néanmoins à ses suppositions : on ne fait pas facilement changer d'avis un Weasley, surtout quand ce dernière se prénomme Ronald.

Hermione décida qu'elle avait assez paressé et qu'il tait temps pour elle de rejoindre son mari au salon. Elle voulut se lever mais ne put le faire, entravée par un sortilège. Devant ses yeux, des lettres se dessinèrent à l'aide d'un ruban doré :

_Ne te fatigue pas ma puce, je viens t'aider._

Hermione se mit alors à sourire bêtement en attendant la venue de Ron. Il était si attentionné depuis qu'il allait être père qu'il en était à croquer et Hermione l'imaginait déjà jouant avec leur enfant au coin du feu, essayant désespérément de le faire tenir sur un balais miniature.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? C'est moi j'espère, demanda Ron en souriant.

-Tristan va bien ?

-Très bien, mais sa maman aimerait bien avoir la possibilité de se lever si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

-Oh, évidemment.

Ron lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever, puis il la guida jusqu'au salon. Hermione resta alors plantée sur place sans oser avancer. Le salon était éclairé par la faible lueur de bougies disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce, un feu chaleureux ronflait dans l'âtre du salon. La table avait été habilement décorée, et un bouquet de roses rouges trônait dessus. Une douce mélodie s'élevait des enceintes de la chaîne stéréo moldue qu'Hermione avait fait installer. Ron avait jusque là toujours refusé de l'utiliser… Ces accords de violon renforçaient l'atmosphère romantique de la pièce et touchaient énormément Hermione. Elle était aux anges. Elle embrassa amoureusement son mari et lui susurra un « Merci » au creux de l'oreille.

-Si Madame Weasley veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre.

Il conduisit alors Hermione jusqu'à la table autours de laquelle elle put prendre place. Elle regarda alors son homme s'affairer. Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de manger un délicieux plat cuisiné par Ron, Hermione finit par demander :

-Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire tout cela ?

-Je suis rentré un peu plus tôt du travail. Tu dormais et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait profiter d'une de nos dernières soirées en amoureux avant l'arrivée de Tristan.

-Ron, tu sais que ça peut être une fille.

-Les Weasley n'ont que des garçons Mione, on en a déjà parlé.

-Tes frères ont eu des filles.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil !

Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire changer son mari d'avis, Hermione préféra le laissait parler et profiter du délicieux repas que ce dernier lui avait préparé. Ron était un champion de la cuisine, même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Certes il adorait manger, mais il raffolait aussi préparer les repas et mitonner des petits plats pour sa femme, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait beau exceller en concoction de potions, elle s'avérait être une piètre cuisinière, ce qui ne semblait aucunement déranger Ron. Hermione se laissait bercer par l'atmosphère chaude et enivrante de la pièce pendant que le rouquin allait et venait entre la cuisine et le séjour, débarrassant assiettes et couverts, vérifiant qu'il faisait assez chaud, apportant verres propres et cuillers. Hermione le regardait faire en souriant, il avait tout pour plaire et elle ne regrettait absolument pas de lui avoir dit oui. Il entra alors dans la pièce, précédé par le fumet d'un fondant au chocolat qui semblait tout juste sortir du four. Il pose une assiette devant sa femme avant de s'asseoir et se servir lui-même. Ils commencèrent alors à manger. Hermione rompit alors le silence :

-Ron, je viens de perdre les eaux.

-Oui, je sais qu'il est délicieux ce gâteau, ferme les yeux et savoure le pet…

-Ronald Weasley ! Je viens de perdre les eaux. Notre enfant arrive !

Ron avala alors le morceau de gâteau qui était dans sa bouche tout rond, les yeux grand ouverts. Il regardait alternativement sa part de gâteau, le visage d'Hermione et son ventre. Il sembla alors prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Il se leva, regarda partout autour de lui, prenant la main de sa femme, la lâchant, allant à la cuisine, revenant.

-Ta mère Ron !

-Ah oui, ma mère… Cheminette…

Il commença alors à mettre son salon sans dessus dessous à la recherche de la poudre magique, mais il ne la trouvait pas car dans sa précipitation il semblait avoir perdu la capacité de réfléchir. Ce fut la main secourable d'Hermione qui lui tendit la boite où était rangée la précieuse poudre. Ron lança alors la poudre dans la cheminée et passa la tête dans l'âtre. Il la ressortit quelques instants plus tard.

-Ils nous rejoignent à Ste Babitty, je t'aide à transplaner ?

-Ron, je ne peux pas transplaner, dépêche toi un peu ! Les contractions commencent !

-Mais… Mais ?

-La voiture Ron !

-Je sais pas conduire !

-Elle est enchantée… Me regarde pas comme ça ! T'es pas obligé de le dire à ton père… Dépêche-toi !

Ron qui commençait à retrouver quelque peu ses esprits pris alors enfin les choses en main. Il installa Hermione sur la banquette arrière du véhicule, s'installa au volant et roula rapidement jusqu'à Ste Babitty qui était assez proche de leur maison. Là-bas, Hermione fut très rapidement prise en charge par une sage-mage qui connaissait son métier et qui lui demanda d'attendre dans une salle à coté que le travail commence. Ron tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente. Il voulait voir sa femme, il voulait être à ses cotés quand cette dernière mettrait au monde son fils. Sa famille arrivait au compte-goutte. La salle semblait être pleine à craquer de rouquins. Enfin, après une attente insoutenable, Ron put rejoindre sa femme et essayer d'être là au mieux pour elle dans ce moment si important. Il réussit à tenir le coup jusqu'au bout. Enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce qu'il était papa d'une petite fille. Il resta immobile pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Un immense sourire éclaira alors son visage.

Il dut laisser Hermione et sa fille au soin de la sage-mage et rejoignit alors sa famille qui l'attendait en nombre dans la salle d'attente. Il se contenta de leur annoncer que c'était une fille et il reçut les félicitations de tout le monde. Jamais Ron n'avait été aussi heureux, pas même le jour où les canons de Chudley avait réussi à vaincre les Harpies. Quand on lui en accorda enfin le droit, il rejoignit sa femme et sa fille dans une des chambres de la clinique. Il y trouva Hermione, sa fille dans les bras en train de la téter goulûment.

-Elle a bon appétit.

-Comme son père on dirait.

-J'aurais du t'apporter une part du fondant au chocolat de Mamie Molly, dit-il alors en rigolant à la nouvelle venue dans la famille.


End file.
